


Silence

by Tarnit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, DJD - Freeform, Gen, short and not so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarnit/pseuds/Tarnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, no matter how desperately you call, there will never be an echo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

They knelt in a tight circle, the pair of large frames dwarfing their two smaller companions. Plating brushed, a light contact that offered support without showing weakness. Shared agony pulsed through their joined fields.

Vos was first, bringing a voice when none wanted to speak. Low and crooning, it did not matter that the others could not understand his words. He sang to the one who had guided and controlled them with a devotion and intensity rivaled only by their Lord's. Emotion cracked the song and he nudged his arm against one of Helex's in a plea to know he was not alone in this misery.

Tesarus instead was the one to answer. His gravelly voice rose slowly. It gained little volume, though strengthened Vos' with an echo of his powerful grinder. Reaching his thinner arms over to rest solidly on both of the shorter mechs, he revved the mighty engine before quieting it in respect. Team was everything.

When Helex joined the song, it was with a passion as heated as the depths of his smelter. With a slightly higher tone than his four-armed counterpart, his smaller hands clutched at the front of his middle, as if trying to draw out the emotions that swirled behind the dark glass. Pain. Fury. Mourning. An ache for revenge, for it all to be numbed.

Kaon was the last. The swelled crackling of electricity dragged him out of key, but his voice was no less powerful in joining the other's. Empty sockets stared blankly ahead, for the first time blind to the world beyond his frame.

Surrounded by his mourning team, their fallen leader would never again return their song.


End file.
